


Yo nunca, nunca...

by Serene_sama94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, Drinking Games, Explicit Language, F/M, Funny, Hidden Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Se encontraban todos reunidos en la sala principal de la torre de los vengadores, habían tenido semanas difíciles pero ahora por fin podían descansar,  por lo que el equipo había decidido pasar la tarde viendo el partido entre cervezas y comida chatarra. Avanzada la tarde noche y ya un poco achispados por el alcohol Natasha había sugerido un pequeño juego y todos accedieron deseosos de información vergonzosa…Inspirado por una pequeña cosita en FB y que fue alentado por Lena Cachiarelli
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov/James "Bucky" Barnes, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Yo nunca, nunca...

Se encontraban todos reunidos en la sala principal de la torre de los vengadores, habían tenido semanas difíciles pero ahora por fin podían descansar, por lo que el equipo había decidido pasar la tarde viendo el partido entre cervezas y comida chatarra. Avanzada la tarde noche y ya un poco achispados por el alcohol Natasha había sugerido un pequeño juego y todos accedieron deseosos de información vergonzosa…

-Yo nunca nunca… Fui atrapado por mi novia mientras me enredaba con su prima- murmuró Steve con una sonrisita en el rostro y Bucky le miró indignado por tal traición. 

Por supuesto que dio un trago a su cerveza, el muy idiota de su amigo había dicho eso a sabiendas de que el bebería, él mismo le había contado aquella anécdota, por lo menos se llevó la satisfacción de ver al rubio tensarse cuando Stark quien estaba a su lado también dio un sorbo a su bebida, fue entonces que James supo cómo tendría su venganza

-Bien, mi turno- murmuró mientras se acomodaba en el sofá y sonrió felinamente haciendo que su amigo le viera con cierto temor- Yo nunca nunca, fingí una lesión el mes pasado al terminar la misión en Alemania para poder quedarme a solas con Stark quien se supone tenía que reparar "de emergencia" los daños de su armadura y follar como conejos por TRES HORAS en el taller mientras el resto del equipo estaba reunido con Fury dando el reporte de misión.

Tony se atragantó con la fritura que estaba masticando y empezó a toser con fuerza mientras Steve se ponía tan rojo como señal de tránsito. Thor escupió su cerveza sobre el pobre de Bruce quién respiraba profundamente para evitar que el otro sujeto saliera a hacer destrozos por lo que Nat de inmediato le tomó del brazo y le ayudó a secarse con servilletas mientras le daba palabras amables, por último Clint y Rhodey se desternillaban de la risa, se tomaban los vientres mientras las lágrimas salían sin que pudieran controlarlas y sus carcajadas llenaban la estancia.

-Si juegas con fuego, hermano…- murmuró Bucky cruzando los brazos- Sigo esperando que bebas…

El rubio le miró casi con odio mientras intentaba controlar su sonrojo antes de dar un sorbo a la cerveza.

-Ven Bruce, será mejor que vayas por algo de aire fresco- susurró Nat mientras se ponía de pie con su científico favorito- Tranquilos chicos, no es como si este idiota fue el único que de dio cuenta…

Clint y Rhodey rieron más fuerte mientras la pareja caminaba hacia la salida y Tony y Steve se sonrojaban aún más.

-No ayudas Romanoff- susurró el multimillonario por lo bajo

-Ya era hora de que salieran del closet. Y tú querido, estás en problemas- murmuró la pelirroja viendo al sargento de reojo antes de salir de la sala

#####  -Mierda- susurró Bucky con los ojos abiertos casi con pánico, imaginando las semanas que le dejarían en abstinencia. A veces era una desventaja estar en una relación con Black Widow y el adorable hombre que podía convertirse en Hulk


End file.
